


Sensual - arc trooper.

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [38]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Other, Torture, sensual behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Troopers are not meant to be sensual. Troopers are not meant to be many things. But ARC troopers are not like other troopers.





	Sensual - arc trooper.

Troopers are not meant to be sensual. Troopers are not meant to be many things. 

But ARC troopers are not like other troopers. 

It was something Obi-wan came to understand very fast, the first time they met the clone Alpha-17.

He spoke forthrightly. He overrode orders.

He made calls that frankly appalled Shaak Ti. He was willing to kill unborn clones without a moment’s hesitations. Because it was worth the cost. 

And when he was forced, pushed to make another call, he did. With an equal lack of hesitation. 

It wasn’t till nearly a year later, after Asajj Ventress captured and tortured them both, that Obi-wan better understood the clone they knew as Alpha.

All that they endured, all she had done to them both. Together and separately – because often she took Alpha away, tortured him out of Obi-wan’s line of sight. Because Ventress believed the soft-hearted Jedi would bend at the clone trooper's cries of pain. That the imagined would be worse for him. The implied suffering would be harder to bear than seeing it happened. The helplessness. 

And there were times Obi-wan wanted to give in. It was only that the ARC trooper never bent that kept Obi-wan from yielding. 

And then, after they escaped, after weeks in the bacta, Obi-wan saw it. Saw the side of Alpha that wasn’t unyielding. That wasn’t swift to kill or fast to the fight.

The ship’s communal fresher was usually empty that late into the watches, which was why it was when Obi-wan chose to use it.

But there was someone there. A solitary clone. 

He didn’t need to see Alpha’s face in the mirror to know him. The man’s scars give his name. Scars no bacta could heal. They identified him louder and clearer than any cloned face ever could. 

Alpha stood in front of the mirror, his eyes closed. Unaware of Obi-wan watching him, or simply choosing to ignore the general’s presence, Alpha touched each of the scars on his chest in turn. 

Slowly, almost indulgently tracing each line of raised skin.

The expression on Alpha’s face was not one of pleasure. Nor of pain. 

But there was something… palpably sensual about it. Lines of flesh warmed, a circuit of sensation at the contact of skin to skin, sparking like an electric current. 

Alpha was a clone. His body was built from the same template as a hundred thousand others. 

And yet, this body was his. His own. He owned it. Every scar, every inch of skin. Every bone and muscle, every cord of sinew. Every sculpted plane and all too human curve. 

He owned it because he knew it. Because he _felt_ it. Alpha was utterly connected to his body in a way that Obi-wan ached for. To be as at one with the Force the way Alpha was with his body would be to transcend. To be as whole as Alpha was in that moment.

Swallowing, Obi-wan turned away, ashamed of himself. 

Because Alpha’s body belonged to Alpha and Alpha alone. 

And Obi-wan had no right to watch. Or to envy.


End file.
